Relaciones Sexuales
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: ¿Quiénes crees que son la pareja más activa? Ya lo sabes, pues lee esto que te va a gustar.


_¡Hola! ¿Disfrutando semana santa? Sí, aproveché para escribir junto a una amiga, éste maravilloso fic._

**Summary:** ¿Quiénes crees que son la pareja más activa en este caso? You know.. UsxUk - risas - leelo, te sorprenderás.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la serie Hetalia - Axis Powers. La historia la escribí yo, junto a una amiga que me ayudó en la parte gramatical. Porque como anteriormente lo dije, tengo algunos problemas de redacción y de ortografía. Espero que no se note mucho - sonriendo - ¡Léanlo, les gustará!

* * *

><p><strong> - Relaciones sexuales -<strong>

Alfred estaba jugando con el cuello del inglés, lo único que le parecia irresistible. El mayor aprovechaba para lamer, chupar, morder y darle cariños en cada parte del cuello al otro y cayó en cuenta que cada vez que avanzaba, su compañero se exitaba aún más.

- Ya te dije que mi nombre no es Iggy ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? - su voz era débil y exitante, como si Arthur de verdad estuviera aprovechando el momento, pero, al mismo tiempo le temía.

Alfred se distraía lamiendole la mejilla al inglés y después fue hacia su oreja. Usó la misma estrategia que había utilizado en el cuello ahora enrojecido de Arthur.

- ¿What the helmff.. - Alfred evitó que el otro protestara, callandolo con un beso.

Era ardiente, necesitado, casi que un gesto de liberación luego de siglos de represión. Alfred no se contenía ni un poco, tampoco era muy romantico que se diga, sus actos traían el deseo que hace bastante tiempo reprimía. Y para su sorpresa – porque hasta los más engreídos se sorprenden – Arthur respondió con la misma urgencia. Sus manos agarraron los cabellos de su ex colonia, acompañando el movimiento de ambas cabezas, encuanto sus lenguas bailaban en un ritmo desesperado pero a la vez sincronizado.

Arthur no se dió cuenta cuando Alfred se arrodiyó en el piso, sentándolo con mucho cariño en la punta de la cama. Las manos de Alfred corrían todas las extensiones de la espalda de Arthur, acariciándolo y jugando con su piel que se transformaba a piel de gallina con cada toque de Alfred. Fue en ese entonces cuando Arthur se dió cuenta de que su compañero estaba reposado en el piso, no tenia noción de cuando se había movido. Además de que su camisa favorita estaba arrugada y desabotonada pero bueno, era tarde para retroceder.

No había tiempo ni para pensar. Arthur llevó sus manos al ya exitado miembro del otro. Arthur no pensó antes de mover las manos en un movimiento contínuo de sube y baja, sin mucha urgencia al principio, en un ritmo lento casi que tranquilizante.

- Oh, yes... Mmm – oyó a Alfred suspirando, ya que hubo un momento en el que los besos eran demasiados y necesitaban hacer una pausa para poder finalmente respirar.

Las manos de Alfred jugaban con los rosados pezones del inglés, endureciendolos con provocaciones y arrancando del compañero algunos suspiros exitados. Obviamente, Arthur aún luchaba para esconder sus gemidos, demasiado avergonzado o demasiado orgulloso para ceder a esa tentación. Alfred abandonó los labios de Arthur para ocuparse de su cuello una vez más. Sin los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos le era más complicado contener los gemidos y la lucha de Arthur hizo con que el ritmo de su respiración acelerara. Y ellos mantubieron el ritmo por un tiempo: Las manos de Arthur aumentaban el ritmo en el miembro de Alfred, en cuanto que este se divertia, explorando el cuerpo del inglés, suspirando por el placer de aquel simple contacto, cuando Alfred finalmente llegó a la conclusión que era hora de avanzar aquel juego.

Muy delicado, el americano quitó las manos de donde las tenia y cargó a Arthur hasta la bañera, sentandolo en la esquina. Besandolo otra vez, le terminó de desabotonar la camisa y la lanzó hacia el suelo. Luego, bajó las manos y le quitó el cinturón, le desabotonó el pantalón, le quitó los boxers.. Todo, hasta que Arthur quedó totalmente pelado, expuesto para Alfred y solo para Alfred. Considerando el egoísmo de la ex colonia, que deseaba aquel antiguo imperio desde los tiempos más atras, desde que aprendió el significado de la palabra deseo, pero también lo amaba desde antes de saber el significado, de facto, el amor.

Y ahí seguían, besandose como si no hubiera un mañana, ignorantes al sentimiento, preocupados apenas con aquel momento e inconscientes de su propia personalidad. Era el presente e solo el presente lo que importaba, nada más. Por mas que admitieran hacia si mismos, lo que tenían era mas miedo de romper con la magia de la nación más joven.

Alfred no necesitó llevar a Arthur hacia el agua, más bien al contrario. La nación inglesa se metió a la bañera, envolvió a Alfred por el cuello y lo haló. Por el hecho de que la bañera estaba llena, una cantidad razonable de agua cayó al agua, pero elos no se interesaron. Estaba volviendose todo muy caliente, apesar del ambiente húmedo. Las piernas de Arthur envolvieron la cintura de Alfred y ambos gemian cuando sus miembros estaban exitados y se rozaban uno al otro. Alfred buscó nuevamente aquel tipo de contacto una vez más.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, las manos de Alfred caminaban lentamente hacia un estrecho orifício de Arthur, acariciando el local para darle a entender cual sería su próximo paso. El inglés se tensó con la percepción, pero no retrocedió y, para mostrarle eso a su compañero, lo agarró aun mas fuerte. Los ojos azules tintilaron de alegría con la respuesta positiva y Arthur pudo jurar que sin lentes, el azul se volvía aun mas penetrante, se puede decir que intimidaba.

Arthur sintió un dedo mojado invadiéndole su espacio personal, lo que le causó un dolor incómodo, pero podía soportarlo.

- _Ouch!_ - susurró el inglés.

- Discúlpame – respondió el americano con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Callate y continúa – dijo Arthur sonrojandose.

El intruso pasó a movimentarse dentro de Arthur, transformando aquel momento incómodo en una sensación de mucho placer. Arthur estaba correcto que ya no conseguiría mantener el evitado gemido. Estaba casi, en la punta de la lengua, gritando '_libertad_'.

Y la libertad vino con el segundo dedo encontrando un punto considerablemente mágico.

- Mmmmm... Alfred! - lo dicho vino mas fuerte de lo planeado.

- Hmmm, i like that! - sonrió el mayor de satisfacción- definitivamente, me gusta.

- ¿Qué te gusta? - preguntó el ingles, a la defensiva.

- Oírte gritar mi nombre. No te contengas, no es saludable.

- Idiota! ¿Quién eres tu para decirme que no es saludable? ¡Basta con mirar la cantidad absurda de hamburguesas que te comes, todos los días!

- Ssshh, Iggy vas a dañar el momento..- murmuró riendo. Arthur planeaba responderle, diciéndole que su nombre no era Iggy, pero Alfred lo calló con el dedo indicador – Aprovecha el momento ¿Ok?

Excitante, pero inexplicablemente contento, Arthur respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alfred hizo todo lo posible para prepararlo para lo que venía después, al mismo tiempo, proporcionándole placer. Juzgando el hecho de su ex tutor probablemente no ser virgen desde hace siglos, era mucho más facil para obtener una sesión de amor llena de placer, cuyo dolor sería un personaje secundario, casi olvidado.

Alfred retiró los dedos cuando Arthur afirmó estar listo y sustituyó por algo bastante más grande. Aún preparado para aquello y con toda la delicadeza de Alfred, Arthur no pudo evitar la sensación de ser partido en dos y el terrible dolor que le causaba. El inglés cerró los ojos con fuerza e no consiguió contener algunas lagrimas y algunas muecas* más.

- Santo Dios, me había olvidado de como eso dolía – susurró cuando Alfred lo termino de rellenar, en un tono bastante bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? - Arthur subió los ojos, impresionado del tono de Alfred. Había una preocupación en sus ojos, que lo hacía aun más adorable.

- Obvio que no, idiot! - dijo él con voz entrecortada, como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo. - Continúa, ahora mismo.

Alfred sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de continuar con lo planeado.

Empezó con movimientos lentos, cuya tendencia era profundizarse cada vez más. Buscaba adaptar el cuerpo del otro y su trabajo era satisfactorio. El dolor fue disminuyendo a medida que el ritmo de penetraciones aumentaba. El ruido del agua en movimiento se volvía mas fuerte, mas agitado. El dolor definitivamente cedió su lugar al placer. No obstante, el inglés sabía que el americano buscaba '_aquello'_, y en su busqueda aumentaba, lo que enloquecía a Arthur – bastante.

- Aaah! Aaah! Ooh dios! Alfred.. - el gemía bastantes veces, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, llamando al otro por su nombre. Apesar de que estaban en el agua, Arthur sintió un sudor escurriendo por su rostro. Alfred lo admiraba con las maxima lujuria saliendo de aquellos ojos azules y la intensidad de aquella mirada hacia con que Arthur quisiera gritar mas y mas por el nombre de Alfred, solo por el placer egoísta de tenerlo para el solito, de saber que alguien especial lo deseaba. - No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo.. Aaah!... voy a durar...

- Aguanta un poco más, hasta que yo consiga el..

- OOOOOH! DIOS! ALFRED! - Arthur sintió que su paraíso volvió en menos de un segundo. Abrió los ojos y la boca estaba medio abierta también, susurrando cosas que no tenían sentido – lo mejor era que se callara – Fue en ese entonces cuando Alfred supo que había encontrado el lugar que tanto buscaba.

- Alfred no... Aaah!

- Di mi nombre, dilo – sonriendo.

Alfred aumentó el ritmo de los golpes, de esta vez hacia un mismo punto.

- ALFRED! POR DIOS, ALFRED! - gritaba cada vez más – Aaaah! Sii... Oh, Dios! No creo que aguante..

Alfred también estaba que no soportaba casi nada – Mirame Arthur, mírame – pidió recibiendo una intensa mirada verde del inglés. Estaba exausto y al mismo tiempo, Arthur tenía de todo: ternura, cariño, lujúria, deseo, pasión.. amor. Era tan claramente obvio, que le dió a Alfred la seguridad que necesitaba confesar – Yo te amo, Arthur Kirkland. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. - dijo casi que susurrando, con una voz muy baja. Y aquella era la frase que Alfred necesitaba para derrotar de una vez la resistencia de Arthur. Con ella, el inglés no pudo resisitir y eyaculó, gritando el nombre de Alfred. Consecuentemente, el americano también lo hizo, dentro del inglés. Fue casi que simultaneo.

Y justo cuando terminó, Arthur susurró una vez más – Alfred, Alfred, Alfred – agarrandolo, con una voz exausta por el llando. Todas sus defensas habian caido y el se sintió vulnerable y muy feliz.

- Yo de verdad te amor, Artie. De verdad – sonrió, enterrando el rostro en el cuello del menor.

Arthur esperó que su respiración volviera a la normalidad para responder de buena manera – Yo también te amo, Alfred idiota – la sonrisa de Alfred aumentó y el admiró a su amado: los labios inchados, una mirada apasionada, los cabellos despeinados, las marcas en su cuello, el agua y el sudor escurriendo por su cuerpo. Y besó a Arthur una vez más. De esta vez, como un típico beso romantico, apasionado. Nuevamente, no importaba nada más que solo aquel beso casi infinito. Ni la bañera casi vacía, ni el baño inundado, ni la cortina tirada por el suelo (que en algun momento cayó sin que nadie se diera cuenta), ni la ropa, ni la camisa favorita de Arthur completamente empapada, ni el sonido del himno de Inglaterra llenando el ambiente.. ¡Esperate un segundo! ¿El sonido del himno de Inglaterra?

**Shit!**

Arthur empujó a Alfred y corrió en dirección a sus pantalones – que felizmente estaban secos, en cima del lavamanos – sacó el celular del bolsillo. Once llamadas no atendidas de Francis, no era una buena noticia.

El celular volvió a tocar y Arthur atendió.

- Fa, Francis – riendo nervioso – Nosotros vamos bajando. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya se todos se fueron?

- Tú sabes.. Mandamos a Kiku a llamarlos, pero el se devolvió agitandose de manera extraña y todos entendimos lo que estaba pasando – Arthur se puso pálido y escuchó unas risas que venían del otro lado del teléfono, como si Francis pudiera ver su estado de animo – Arthur, mon chèr. Luego de la primera hora quedó bastante claro que ustedes no querían que fastidiáramos.

- ¿Primera hora? ¿CÓMO QUE PRIMERA HORA?

- ¿No me entiendes? Hace más de dos horas que subiste a llamar a l'Amerique.

Arthur vió a Alfred desesperado y apagó el celular sin ni siquiera despedirse de Francis. Para Alfred, quedó bastante obvio que el programa de esa noche había sido cancelado. Y el sonrió, con un brillo algo travieso en su mirada, dirigiendola hacia Arthur y dijo:

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama, esta vez?

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Mi parte favorita fue el <strong>Shit! <strong>Me dio mucha risa porque no sabía que poner.

**¿Merece reviews?** No sean muy duros, gracias.

Por lo que escuché, alguien hizo una traducción en portugués, pero no me dieron el link.. **¡Gracias!**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
